


paint me any color

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Edgeplay, Electricity, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Izanagi's presence fills the room, the faint smell of rain comes with him, and the effect on Joker is immediate.





	paint me any color

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo. basic premise: p5 au where souji is a 3rd year at shujin after inaba. codename ghoul.
> 
> do you love fool bfs toki
> 
> YES I DO
> 
> light reference to my other fic, bump in the night.

"Congratulations. You solved my dungeon."

Ghoul claps from his chair, sleeves rolled up and suit jacket discarded, leaving him in his grey pinstripe slacks and vest. In the face of Joker's triumph, he looks pleased. However Joker knows better, his grin stays in place as he saunters over to Ghoul. 

"I already have the key to your heart, I can't imagine what final hurdle you have for me."

Ghoul smiles fond at that, his visor casting a faint shadow over his mouth that must make it look mischievous. He stands, hand slipping into his pockets with ease. Like a business proposal and not an empty Palace, used to run drills and practice new powers.

"One last puzzle before you can claim your reward, I'm afraid."

"What do you have for me?"

"There's one more key. It's in one of my pockets. You have one guess."

Joker says nothing, merely stares with relaxed eyes at Ghoul's body, flicking between both pockets his hands rest in, the jacket hanging off his chair. With a soft noise in his throat, he suddenly shoves a hand into his own pocket, hidden in the inner lining of his jacket. Ghoul sees the moment his fingers brush the key, his face splitting into a wide satisfied smile. Joker opens his palm to reveal the silver key.

Ghoul remains impassive. 

"How did you know?"

"What's yours is mine. And what's mine is yours."

He couldn't be more pleased with himself.

Ghoul finally smiles, ready to change that. He shakes his head in exasperation and walks toward Joker with a finger pulling at the knot of his tie. He'd loosened it beforehand and it comes undone with ease, exposes the hollow of his throat, Joker's eyes track the movement and gleam at the exposed skin. 

"You're lucky I didn't catch when you planted it on me."

Ghoul hums in agreement. 

He pulls his tie from his collar and loops it behind Joker's neck, gently pulls him in for a kiss. Joker huffs a laugh against his lips, tilts his head to avoid catching his nose on Ghoul's visor. Their kiss is as warm as ever, sweet in its familiarity. There's hunger on Joker's face when they pull back for air and Ghoul cuts through his expectations with one word.

"Safeword."

Joker's pupils dilate almost immediately. 

He spends all of three seconds searching Ghoul's face before he says, "Azalea."

Ghoul pushes him down to his knees promptly, makes sure Joker is steady before walking behind him, tying his wrist together at the small of his back. Joker laughs breathlessly. His hands clench and unclench, testing the knot, tight enough but room for his wrists to shift against one another. Good. Ghoul doesn't worry about his circulation.

"Do I get to suck you?" Joker asks in a low tone. "I don't need my hands to tease you like that."

"I'm well aware," Ghoul says. "Your mouth is a mouth of many talents. Often times threatening."

Joker laughs again, stops when Ghoul takes his chin in his hands. 

"You're not going to touch me today."

"Hm?"

Ghoul pulls out a broad scrap of fabric from his pocket. Slips off Joker's mask and blindfolds his eyes with care.

"Ghoul?" He tries again, voice deeper, a little rougher. 

"I'm right here." Ghoul strokes his face, teases those curls with his fingers. 

"What are we doing?" Joker is already shivering with anticipation. 

"Izanagi is going to touch you."

Joker sucks in a sharp breath. He swallows roughly. 

"Wait."

"You don't believe me?"

Ghoul calls his persona, lets the noise rattle through the room. Joker starts, looking around wildly before remembering he can't see. Izanagi's presence fills the room, the faint smell of rain comes with him, and the effect on Joker is immediate, color already flushing on his cheeks while Ghoul walks away.

"Is this real?" He calls out, voice unbearably thick. 

Ghoul silently pulls on his gloves for battle, the soft buckle to his boots that creates the same metallic clang Izanagi makes with his own movements.

"Yes." 

His approach is slow, lets Joker hear his approach, notes the tension in his shoulders, his core already trembling from staying on his knees. He's being very good.

Ghoul leans down to speak in his left ear, taking great care to use their difference in height to his advantage, strokes a single clawed finger blunt side down Joker's right cheek.

"This is your reward." 

The best way Ghoul could describe the noise Joker makes is a dry sob, his face darkening a deep red so quickly, Ghoul can already see an added fullness to Joker's lower lip. A sign of arousal, exactly what he was hoping to see. 

"Izanagi won't hurt you." He takes great care to keep the illusion up, knows once Joker is in deep, he can be more free to move. His clawed finger is trailing down Joker's neck, cold metal leaving goosebumps in its wake, clawed finger dipping into his collar when Joker speaks.

"It can hurt a little."

"Okay. Izanagi."

Ghoul rotates his wrist and scratches his soft skin for real, shredding the collar of his top with ease. Joker hisses, shaking on his knees, mouth parting in a shocked cry when Ghoul slashes all the way down his chest, his stomach, shredding his shirt completely, tatters hanging off his shoulders and half a dozen pink lines raised on his skin. There's no blood, no droplets forming and Ghoul nods to himself, grips Joker's thick mess of hair and yanks his head back, exposing his long lean throat, adam's apple on full display with every short swallow.

Ghoul's other hand takes hold of his neck, the leather of his glove rough on the soft skin, he squeezes just hard enough to feel Joker's heartbeat, keeps him immobile, shivers himself when Joker's mouth parts wide open, openly panting, tongue sticking out, as if trying to scent out the leather and steel. 

It's hopelessly wanton, Joker's desires put on full display. Ghoul carefully slips his grip under his chin, lets the claws press just so against his skin, presses a finger to the offered tongue. The muscle jumps, practically undulates under it, Joker wants to suck it into his mouth but Ghoul keeps control, watches Joker drool, drool trailing over his glove, Joker's chin.

His hips are rocking into the air, still faithfully on his knees when Ghoul lets go roughly, listens to Joker cough while making a show of walking around, confusing Joker where he's going next when he silently ducks behind him, drags claws up and over his rib cage, over and over, moves back up to his sternum, blunt sides dragging over stiff nipples.

Joker moans, squirming into every touch, skin blazing hot as blood rushes to the surface of every new scratch. 

He's completely without shame, has Ghoul twitching in his slacks, eyes drawn to the thick shape of Joker's cock pressing against the front of his pants. 

Izanagi hovers in front of them, silent and inquisitive. Ghoul senses Izanagi waiting for his cue, patiently watching Ghoul's plan unfold and filling the air with his presence. It's all he needs to return his attention to Joker and the aching cock that jumps under his palm when he presses his hand firm, fingers flexed and claws hovering his waistband. 

Joker shakes, chokes out, _please, please, i-izanagi...!_ and with an uncomfortable jerk of the arm, Ghoul rips through his waistband, careful to pull the fabric away from his hips. His cock springs free, leaking from the tip and his head is soaked with pre-cum, cock an angry red begging to be touched. 

Ghoul leaves him there, exposed. In the silence, he paces, boots loud, and Joker jerks forward, forgets his arms are linked together. Wants to give chase. Joker is lost and alone and Ghoul makes sure to make it quick, summons a faint charge of magic to his gloves with Izanagi's blessing. 

Energy hums, crackling and popping, Ghoul tests it on his face and jerks at the electric zing. It's perfect for Joker. Or, Ghoul hopes so.

He's loud, and slow, Joker squaring back his shoulders and looking up pleadingly in what he thinks is Ghoul's direction. 

Ghoul flattens his cock between his open palm and Joker's sweat slick stomach, feels Joker rock up into the touch carelessly, groaning, and Ghoul waits, for the first electric pulse from his glove to Joker's dick. Joker screams, head thrown back, cock jumping at the contact. 

"Oh my god, oh, oh, _aaaaAHH!_ " He's crying out before long, moans teary and broken, hunched over with his chin to his chest, as if he could watch, the pulses speed up, make Joker cry fat tear drops through his blindfold. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh my god." His voice cracks, "I'm gonna die, oh my god."

Ghoul takes a deep breath, forces his beating heart out of his ears. Leans in to whisper calmly in Joker's ear, above his hysteria, controlled with Souji's hand.

"Are these the noises you made with Arsene?"

Joker moans, then screams, a long drawn out hurt sound, thighs tensing when he bursts, coming all over Ghoul's hand and his own stomach. Ghoul milks it out of him, waits for the sign of grit teeth before pulling away completely, cutting off all stimulation. 

Joker falls forward, debauched and defeated, he pants into the floor and shakes violently.

Ghoul gives him his space, his moment to come down, before he pulls off his mask visor and quietly pushes Izanagi back to the sea of his soul. His gloves come off next, buckles slipped off his boots. 

Souji kneels down and gently calls Akira's name before he places a hand on his back. Akira rolls his head lazily, moans quietly when he's sat back up carefully. Souji unties his wrists and lets Akira decide when to take the blindfold off. They hold hands for a few minutes before Akira is ready, face wet and exhausted when he looks at Souji. 

"I could have believed that." His voice is beyond wrecked, much like the rest of him. "You really fucked me up, Senpai."

It's not the initial reaction Souji was hoping for but it's Akira at his most honest, and he can't help from laughing.

"Is that good?" Are you okay? Souji waits patiently, cards his own fingers through Akira's sweaty hair. 

"It's great." He shuffles closer, leaning his head on Souji's shoulder. He nuzzles in needy as ever and Souji is happier for it. He kisses his face gently, touches his chest tenderly when his arm wraps around his boyfriend. "What about you?"

"Me?" Souji asks.

"Was that too much for you?"

Ah. Souji smiles into his hair.

"No. You're very vocal about your limits and I trust you to always be. I like seeing you enjoy yourself."

"Even if you hurt me?"

Souji sighs, "Didn't you sit me down to talk about your good pain and bad pain?"

Akira gives a tired laugh. "I trained you well."

Souji hums, tickling the shell of Akira's ear to watch him squirm. All he gets is a half-hearted swat that misses and Akira grumbling into his chest. 

They sit in silence, their heart beats settling into an easy rhythm when Akira speaks up.

"I didn't expect you to bring up my dreams."

For the first time all day, he sounds small. Souji gently cups the back of his head and tips him into a kiss. 

"I know you liked them," is all Souji says.

Akira blinks suspiciously wet eyes and kisses Souji again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They don't move for a long, long time.


End file.
